Lejos de la Luna
by silver feather chan0
Summary: -Por que no solo quiero formar parte de tu vida, quiero que tu formes parte de mi vida- ¿Acaso era un sueño?


A más de un año de estar ausente eh regresado con esta pequeña historia, es algo fugaz y tal vez sin fundamentos pero me fue inevitable publicarla, espero y les guste. 

Bien como saben tanto Inuyasha como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Lejos de la luna.

Sentada sobre uno de los escalones que daban a la entrada de su casa observaba como el sol se ocultaba.

Suspiro mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas, al instante recuerdos invadieron su mente y consigo unas gotas cristalinas resbalaban por aquellos orbes.

Hacia ya un par me minutos que él la observaba, y de pronto un sentimiento de impotencia lo invadió, en verdad le dolía verla así. Ella era una mujer fuerte que podía estar pasando para que se derrumbara de semejante manera.

Sabia que ella y su hermano habían tenido un disgusto, ¿acaso seria eso? El ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí están los papeles que necesitas, ahora ya te puedes retirar-

Al parecer no tenía una idea tan herrada. Por la cara que tenía su hermano, Sesshomaru, sabía que él y Kagome habían peleado.

Observo a su hermano, como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada este hizo caso omiso, acto seguido abandono la habitación donde se encontraban.

Salio de la casa y se acerco a Kagome para despedirse.

Kagome tenía un aspecto deprimido y los ojos bastante hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando más de la cuenta.

-Hey Kag, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto en tono preocupado, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la fémina. Opto por sentarse junto a ella, como solían hacerlo años atrás, como los buenos amigos que eran.

-Sabes, aun no entiendo como fue capaz de hacerlo, trate de hablar con el pero como siempre fue imposible, es un necio. –

-Hablas de lo que paso con shiro- más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Ella solo cerró sus ojos mientras asentía débilmente.

-Oie no lo tomes a mal pero…- guardo silencio, buscaba las palabras correctas.

-¿Por qué tanto "alboroto" por un simple perro, cierto? – Ella termino la frase por el. Suspiro mientras observaba el cielo y nuevamente no contesto. Silencio total por parte de ella, Inuyasha entendió eso, estaba punto de levantarse cuando ella hablo.

-Me duele que el no haya creído en mi, pero sobre todo lo que hizo con shiro jamás se lo perdonare- sonaba dolida – me regalo mi padre antes de morir, el día que presente mi examen profesional no asistió, al parecer se complico algo durante un viaje de negocios, ese día en la noche fue la ultima conversación que tuvimos, me dijo que me amaba y me obsequiaba a shiro como en forma de disculpa y el que siempre me cuidaría cuando el no estuviera y al día siguiente el…- ya no puedo continuar un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas se lo impidieron.

Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, solo opto por abrazar a su amiga de antaño para brindarle un poco de confort. El sabía todo sobre la muerte del padre de Kagome y lo mucho que ella había sufrido.

-Se hace tarde, será mejor que te vayas o si no Kikyo se preocupara –

-¿Estarás bien?-

Ella asintió. El se levanto y se dirigió a su auto, segundos mas tarde se marcho.

Por su parte Kagome prefirió quedarse ahí un rato mas, contemplando a la luna, le recordaba tanto a Sesshomaru, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.

Ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa, como creer más en la palabra de aquel hombre que en la de ella. Jamás lo comprendería, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, shiro no ataco a aquel hombre que se hacia pasar como amigo de Sesshomaru, el lo provoco. Lo mejor seria de darle vueltas al asunto y descansar un poco. Se levanto y se adentro a la casa.

Avanzaba hacia las escaleras cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto con su típico tono carente de emociones. Había escuchado toda la conversación.

Y para que, ya no tiene caso, no quisiste escucharme- contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo. –Ahora si no te molesta quisiera descasar un poco- trato de avanzar.

-Te vas ¿no piensas arreglar las cosas? –

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro, así y para que, creo que entre tu y yo ya no hay nada que arreglar-

-Te equivocas-

-A que te refieres- sonaba desconcertada, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Hace ya más de dos años que se habían casado y todo porque ese era uno de los sueños del padre de Kagome y también por la unión de las empresas Taisho – Higurashi, por lo tanto su relación solo era algo cordial, nada mas allá.

-En que no solo quiero formar parte de tu vida, quiero que tú formes parte de mi vida, de mis cosas, que tengas la confianza suficiente para decirme las cosas- Ya no había marcha atrás, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba expresando lo que sentía. –Y sobre todo que te amo-. Dicho todo esto se retiro.

Y ahora, estaba tan confundida y el se había ido.

-Yo también – susurro en medio de la gran casa donde solo estaba ella.

Fin

Mmm tal vez un poco confuso, varios "cabos sueltos" etc… pero eso fue lo que salio. Ustedes díganme que opinan.


End file.
